talantonfandomcom-20200214-history
River Tam
A Reader River's power is telepathy, generally confined to the subcategory of Telepathic Perception. Eventually, she will be able to read minds at will, accurately anticipate the choices people make, and other neat stuff. Currently, it's not so awesome. It's general and vague, and very prone to inaccuracy if she isn't focused on the information she's getting. Very, very rarely will she actually get concrete verbalized thoughts and instead she 'picks up' on general feelings, facts, or information without the ability to pinpoint where it came from or determine its validity. Since arriving at Talanton and beginning to work on it, she's 'picking up' with more frequency and a better awareness of when she's doing it, but not necessarily more accuracy. There's a permissions post if you are so inclined to respond! Personality / Tidbits Feel free to use anything mentioned here in tags! Easy observation and all that. * Occasionally when the hallways are clear enough, she'll dance/skip down them. Because she does what she wants. Actually, overall, just very childish when the opportunity presents itself. See: ticklefights. * Dresses very well, in the sense that her clothes are all relatively high-end. Same goes for her accessories, and feel free to notice that whenever she's in the city she uses daddy's credit card. * Tends to wear things predominantly ruffled, leaning heavily toward skirts and dresses. Seeing her in jeans or shorts outside classes where they're necessary is rare. * Writes her brother a letter every single week without fail. * Social enough, but kind of off. Like, sometimes, she'll segue into rambling about barely related facts in detail before snapping back to the conversation at hand. Or she'll pick up on a train of discussion the other person didn't mention. Pretty odd like that. * Also odd, that she mutters in Chinese when she's frustrated. * Has the same face as Jack Ashford! Confusion between the two is highly encouraged. History Canon is pretty crazy, huh? AU Background Growing up the child of the very wealthy has its perks! River spent most of her time in Shenyang, China, where her father's company was based, traveling to the U.S. for school when it was obvious the general available educational opportunities for ex-pats wouldn't meet her needs. Needs that were pretty impressive, since she is something of a kid genius. Throughout, she had her older brother Simon whose hip she naturally attached to, since he was also smart and not as boring as the grown ups. Eventually, it became apparent (through a few awkward outbursts about her parents particular thoughts) that she was a telepath, and was shipped off to Talanton post-haste, with little to no communication from her parents in the interim. At Talanton Stuff will go here! Relationships Students * Effie Trinket - Roommate. * Jack Ashford - Facetwin. * Daenerys Targaryen - Richfrand. * John Watson - Brofrand. * Rachel Berry - Dancefrand. * Quinn Fabray - Cheerfrand. * Santana Lopez - Meanfrand. Teachers * Nikola Tesla - idek Family * Simon Tam - Brother. Incredibly brilliant doctor in Washington, D.C. (Possibly an Alumni with powers related to healing.) Has taken in unusual cases at the hospital under hush-hush terms that ended up being Talanton candidates and sent them on their way. Ridiculously close with River. Seriously they are thisclose to being a legit codependent mess. Maybe the distance of River being at school will help? * Regan Tam - Mother. Talanton Alumni with (undetermined minor power). Eternally faithful to her husband and his schemes. Overly concerned with appearances and the worrying behavior of her children. * Gabriel Tam - Father. CFO of a large industrial company with hoards of subcompanies and buyouts. Shady as hell. Is one of the benefactors for the Targaryens, believing that Viserys will be a powerful ally when he regains the throne. Disclaimer I don't own Firefly, Serenity, River Tam, or any of the concepts and storylines presented within them. All credit belongs to Joss Whedon, Fox Studios, Universal Studios, and Dark Horse Comics where applicable. Summer Glau's face is copyright herself. Category:Current Category:Skuld Category:Firefly/Serenity